


Impressions

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Dinner, Established Relationship, First Impressions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped in his tracks on seeing his always calm and composed boyfriend running around the kitchen, covered in food and muttering under his breath as he heaved another heavy dish onto the already heavily laden table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Harry followed the mouthwatering smell through the hallway and into their kitchen, wanting to find the source of that wonderful smell. He stopped in his tracks on seeing his always calm and composed boyfriend running around the kitchen, covered in food and muttering under his breath as he heaved another heavy dish onto the already heavily laden table.

 "Draco?" Harry asked, stepping quietly into the room. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Harry with bewildered eyes, "Harry, you're here, I'm just about done, I think, do you think we need desert?"

Harry eyed the overflowing table and said," Draco, love, I think we have enough to feed a small army."

Draco chuckled nervously, making Harry walk up to him and grab him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry," he assured his boyfriend," they won't judge you on your cooking skills. I'm sure Molly would love you even if we had ordered take away."

Draco turned into his embrace and asked," You sure?"

Harry nodded," Definitely, now how about we try some massage therapy to help you relax?", he asked with an indicating squeeze to Draco’s hips.

 


End file.
